Today, one hundred and twenty million mines are sprayed 64 countries all over the worlds. Ten thousand or more hurt their arms and legs each year.
A significant detection and removal technology for mines buried underground is insufficient. Conventional methods using a metal detector and a probe used in the First World War are still used without any change on the site.
Accordingly, a lot of interest has only recently been focused on a technology for detecting and removing mines, so research and development have been being carried out on the technology. Major mine detection sensor technologies that are commercialized and used in Korea and other counties include a metal detector, ground penetration radar, infrared detection, an electromagnetic induction method, a neutron method, nuclear quadrupole resonance, a chemical and biological detection method and so on.
Furthermore, a mine detector is divided into a portable mine detector and a vehicle type mine detector depending on the detection method. In the vehicle type mine detector, unlike in the portable mine detector, a person does not directly detect a mine using the vehicle type mine detector, but the vehicle type mine detector is mounted on a robot or a vehicle and detects a mine. Accordingly, the damage occurring in the process of detecting a mine can be minimized.
However, most of mine burial landforms include areas in which detection equipment for a robot or a vehicle cannot be used, such as wooded mountainous areas, rocks, sand, soil, an open area, and a wood. Accordingly, in many sites, a person has to directly detect a mine using a portable detector.
In particular, if a mine is to be detected in mountains with many rocks and gravels or damp grounds such as rice fields and rivers, many weaknesses, such as a low detection probability and a high Constant False Alarm Rate (CFAR), are generated.
In order to solve such problems, Korean Patent No. 10-1329090 that is a prior patent has suggested Portable Mine Detection Device Using Motion Capture, The Method. The prior patent provides a method to detect a mine through voice, coordinate marks, and coordinate signal images in peace other than in battle because it includes a marking unit, a photographing unit, and a measuring unit, so cannot be used in an actual battle situation.
As another prior patent, Korean Patent No. 10-1348989 has suggested Mine Detector Detachable and Attachable To Military Shoes. The prior patent discloses a detection unit for mine detection configured in combat shoes and only detects a mine, and does not disclose an element of a recognition device for notifying a combatant of the detection of a mine. The prior patent has problems in that a lot of noise is generated due to soil and alien substances attached to combat shoes and accurate mine detection is difficult.
As described above, the conventional mine detection devices are problematic in that they do not accurately detect a mine or damage is generated because a mine is not immediately removed although the mine is detected.
Furthermore, a lot of manpower and time are wasted because it is impossible to distinguish a place where mine detection was performed from an area where detection was not performed.
In particular, the conventional portable mine detection device is problematic in that a mine is not accurately detected if a user does not move the sensor head unit at a constant speed or moves it too fast.
(Patent Document 1) 1. Korean Patent No. 10-1329090
(Patent Document 2) 2. Korean Patent No. 10-1348989